


Tension - Lim Jaebeom

by flowerbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Jaebeom's Thighs, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbeom/pseuds/flowerbeom
Summary: When you punish him you ruining your plans once again, he seeks forgiveness in the most sinful ways possible. Making you count each time…
Relationships: Im Jaebeom | You, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Tension - Lim Jaebeom

You’ve postponed it three times; your anniversary celebration getting delayed with Jaebeom’s ever demanding schedule. Each plan diminished in grandeur, each date dwindled in flare. Settling on a quiet dinner at a favored restaurant was enough to suffice the simple desire to be with him, spend time with him; enjoy the presence that you had been so unkindly denied. But as you sat at the corner table, playing with the softened wax of the candle you were staring into, you couldn’t say that you didn’t expect anything less. Your second glass of wine, almost empty, mocked you as you tipped it against your lip to drain the liquid down your throat. Your phone buzzed against the tabletop. **  
**

_Baby, I’m so sorry._

It always starts like this.

_I know I always start off like that._

Oh good, he’s become self aware.

_Filming has run over time, I don’t know when I’ll get there. But I’ll be there, I promise!_

You allowed yourself another twenty minutes. Twenty five minutes because you loved him, _ever so much_. Watching the third glass of wine empty just a bit more with each time you placed it back on the table, your eyes narrowed as the hands on your watch ticked over. _Times up, sweetheart_. You tipped your chin to the waiter, scribbling your finger against an invisible cheque in the air.

Paying for the alcohol tasted far less bitter than leaving alone, again. But alas, there was always next time. Getting into the taxi, you failed to see Jaebeom’s car shriek to a halt in front of the restaurant. You swore you thought you saw him tumble out of the car through the side-view mirror, but ignored the notion altogether; too far-fetched to be true.

* * *

“My apologies sir, but that table has already left.” Jaebeom swallowed down the disappointment that bubbled up in the pit of his stomach, only because he knew yours would be worse. Shuffling out of the restaurant, he hustled back into his car; hoping to catch you before you decided the night had died altogether.

He thought he had made it. Pulling into the driveway, his eyes widened at the sight of the hallway light turning on through the window. As he stepped out of the car, he watched each window illuminate as his eyes followed what would have been your path through the house and upstairs to the bedroom. Racing in, Jaebeom followed your trail of breadcrumbs; your purse on the table near the stairs, your shoes at the end of the bed and your dress on the floor by the bathroom door.

Hearing the shower start, Jaebeom placed a timid hand on the bathroom door; pushing it open to slide his body through the gap.

“Baby? I’m-I’m home.” His body stiffened, his eyes locked on your figure as it stepped into the shower. Drinking in every line and curve your body had on display, Jaebeom’s hands involuntarily went to his shirt, fingers moving to unbutton the garment as he stepped towards you.

The water stung as it hit your skin, the hot water grating down your body. Craning your head back, you let the water pour over you, soaking every inch of you in an attempt to wash away the disappointment coursing through you.

You opened your eyes, catching a shadow against the tiles beside you. Turning, lazy eyes locked on Jaebeom; his shirt unbuttoned, his suit jacket still on.

“Oh, you’re home.” Matter of fact, tone: indistinct. Combing your fingers through your hair, the warmth of the water started to flush your skin.

“I’m sorry. I trie-”

“I know, baby. It’s okay.” A strained smile tugged on the corners of Jaebeom’s mouth, the remorse keeping on his face. A gentle smile and a coy wink eased Jaebeom, his features softening after your gestures.

Hands curling around the lapels of his jacket, he shrugged it off his shoulders; his shirt pulling open to expose more of his body. You could see the look in his eyes had shifted; once guilt ridden, now swam with hunger. Pushing water off your eyes, you watched as Jaebeom stripped off his shirt; the fabric sliding down the lengths of his tensed arms. His smile looked sweet, but his eyes swore trouble.

“What are you doing?” Rubbing soap between your hands, your eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

“Getting undressed. What else could I be doing?” Letting his shirt fall to the floor, Jaebeom pushed his hair off his face; every muscle on display tensing as he breathed. Your eyes glided down his torso, flickering with every groove and line between his toned muscles in time with your hands as they traveled down your body.

“Why?” Bending over to massage soap into your legs, your ears twinged; the unmistakable clicks of Jaebeom’s belt unfastening behind the glass.

“I wouldn’t shower fully dressed, would I?” His voice was laced with mischief, and you swore you could see the smirk that ticked his jaw without looking up.

“I’m not done.” Deadpan.

“I know, I plan to join in.” A snicker peppered his statement; his hands instantly halting when your eyes shot up at him. Slowly arching up to stand, your face stiffened; hands smoothing back your hair.

“What if I don’t want you to join me?” You sounded coy, playful, vexing; hands curling around your waist to smooth soap and water into the skin. Jaebeom’s bottom lip sucked between his teeth; adam’s apple bobbing harshly as he swallowed down hard.

“I want to hold you, kiss you. Please.” His face crumpled adoringly; his mouth fashioning into a pout as his eyebrows furrowed when you replied only with a teasing shake of your head.

“Come on, don’t make me wait.” Your tongue dug into the side of your cheek, your face lowering to stare Jaebeom coldly in the eye.

“Make _you_ wait?” The laugh that tumbled out of your mouth was low and cold, sending chills down Jaebeom’s spine. Your entire body relaxed, your resolve set onto making Jaebeom swallow those words like a bad pill.

Eyes dark and fiery, you tipped your head back; letting water run down your face and body. Your hands began to trace the skin along your torso; fingers travelling across your ribs to play with the supple flesh of your breasts. Toying with the curves and peaks with the tips of your fingers, little shivers floated over your skin; an incensing giggle filtered through your teeth.

Head still tipped back, you ran your hands, as if pressed together in prayer, along your sternum to grasp your neck; pushing up your breasts with your forearms in the process. You heard the door move, yet your leg was quick to kick it back shut.

Hand flat against the glass, Jaebeom met your glare with eyes full of shock. Keeping your foot firm against the door, you let one of your hands fall from your neck; letting it glide down your front, guided by the water falling onto you. You pushed your breasts higher, the hand rubbing your neck now caressing your cheek to run a idle finger across your lips.

Jaebeom’s eyes narrowed, locked onto your merciless stare as your hand continued to travel down; wrapping around your waist while you curled your body against it. Rolling your hips into your hand, you lifted it from your waist to run your nails down your thigh; edging closer and closer to your core.

You smirked when you saw Jaebeom scrape his tongue against his teeth, biting down onto it to stop him from snarling. Water ran down your face, pooling into your open mouth as you bit your finger teasingly; every muscle in his body tensing rigidly from your toying.

“Are you okay, baby?” Taunting, you lifted your leg higher. Everything on show for him. Jaebeom cleared his throat to speak but the words caught in the back of it when your fingers began to slide languidly between your folds.

You pushed your hair off your face again, opting to keep your hand behind you; gripping onto the shower head. Arching your back, you pushed yourself into your fingers, a muffled growl echoing deep in your throat.

A hard slap broke your euphoria, your eyes shooting forward to see Jaebeom’s hand gripping the top of the shower door; arm shaking with frustration. Leaning forward, his eyes bore through the glass; though all you could do was snicker as your feverish fingers made your body heat rise and your muscles taut.

“Baby, are you okay?” Voice soaked in provocation, you pulled your hand back, resting it coolly on the flesh below your belly button. Jaebeom’s jaw ticked, eyes slit with a furious passion.

“Are you going to let me in, or are you going to make me watch?” His voice was hard, sharp and grit through his teeth. You felt powerful behind the glass. Everything he wanted, everything he needed was behind the glass. You put your body on display and it made you hungry, starved, absolutely ravenous with desire; desire to make him wait. To make him eat his words. Lowering your eyes to meet his stare, your hand lowered in kind; just enough for the tip of your finger to hover over your clit. You spoke slowly, but clear enough for Jaebeom to stand rigid; his body stiff and heaving, his breath clouding against the glass.

“Watch.”

Slow, intense circles stimulated your clit; your fingertip rubbing against you with a burning intensity. The hand gripping the shower head pulled on it, your body arching against your hand. You could feel Jaebeom leaning heavy on the door, your foot staying firm against it. The pressure in your core began to rise, your fingertip becoming two, moved in fevered figure-eights; reeling you to the edge.

Jaebeom growled, a groan of resentment and pleasure; you could see how torn he was. You watched as he slipped his hand beneath his waistband. You hissed loudly, pulling his eyes from your erotic motions to your piercing stare.

“No touching.” He seethed, taking his hand from off his throbbing penis to meet his other at the top of the shower door. Jaebeom was angry. Aroused, but angry.

Water running over your face and down your body, you stared madly into Jaebeom’s eyes as you slipped two fingers in. A rasping moan fell out of your mouth, your thumb replacing your fingertips to roll over your bundle of sensitive nerves. 

Jaebeom’s knuckles were white, threatening to tear the shower door apart. His body was tense and wrought as he took in jagged breaths as he stood helpless behind the glass. Rendered powerless as he watched you pull yourself to bliss. The way his abs clenched when he pulled in rasping breaths fueled you. You could get drunk on his body on any given day; but seeing how frenzied you made him drove you high with lust.

Your movements were becoming sloppy, the leg holding the door shut began to shake and your grip on the shower head became tighter. Moans and indecipherable words tumbled past your lips, your body quivering as your fingers continued to pump in and out of you.

You could feel it coming; the inevitable crash waiting for you at the end of all your efforts. Jaebeom could see it too, with how your chest began to heave, how your lips sucked between your teeth and how your eyes glazed over. Your fingers soaked in your fluids, slipped in and out swiftly, your core tightening around them as your body sprinted towards the edge, ready to crash into the orgasm you weren’t looking for or knew you needed.

“Do it.” Jaebeom commanded; voice drowning in craving. You swallowed harshly at the sound of his voice swimming in your ears; his low timbre making you shake. You snarled, a demonic smirk cracking your lips apart as your fingers worked you.

“Come for me.” As the last word floated past Jaebeom’s lips, a gasp followed quickly after as you tore your fingers from your core. You lowered your leg, standing upright and calm. Rubbing your hands together under the running water, you turned to face the shower.

“Wha-wait.. What?” Shrill, confused, muddled in his arousal. Craning your chin over your shoulder, your tongue found the corner of your mouth.

“What?” Coy, squeezing shampoo into your hands.

“You’re.. You’re not going to finish?” Jaebeom released his grip on the shower door, stepping back to shove his hands in his pockets; rearranging himself under the fabric of his pants. The look he gave you was raw; unsatisfied and almost betrayed. He tried not to show his irritation as he palmed himself over his underwear. You tried not to laugh, tried not to see how uncomfortably erect he was and tried not to relish in how proud it made you.

“I’m going to finish showering. I’ll be out in a minute. You can wait that long, can’t you?” Pushing his chin out, Jaebeom scowled; his tongue scraping along his bottom teeth as his eyes burned into you. You turned to face him, lifting your hands to comb shampoo through your hair and smirked at his sulking. Letting your naked body glisten under the water, Jaebeom drowned in the image. You watched him turn slowly, hands still buried in his pockets as he left the bathroom. A flicker of a laugh tickled your lungs, but you knew this wasn’t over.

Wringing water from your hair, you pulled the towel from the rack. You glided it over your skin, still caught in a haze of your own doing. Wrapping it around your body, you stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, lit only from the light coming from Jaebeom’s phone. You crossed the room, dragging your hand over the curtain, pulling it open to flood the room with moonlight.

From the window, you could see Jaebeom laying on his bare stomach. Elbows propped up with a pillow wedged under his chest. You could tell he was mindlessly scrolling; trying to distract himself. You stepped to sit beside him, pulling the towel tightly across your chest as you bent down to kiss the space between his shoulder blades. His skin was cold, yet he was the one who shuddered under your touch. You slid a hand across his back to hold him, pulling yourself into his side as you kissed him again. And again. And again; across his back and shoulders until you heard him whimper.

Jaebeom shifted onto his side, leaning against an elbow as he looked up at you. He pressed his body into you, and you could feel how desperately hard he still was through the thin coverage of your towel. The hand holding him resting on his waist, your fingers caressed his skin softly; his eyes folding shut at your touch. He rocked his head back, his neck catching the moonlight. You sprung forward, wanting to press your lips against it but Jaebeom caught your shoulders; pushing you back as he sat up. His stare was hollow.

“Why did you do that?” Pained.

“What? Before, in the shower?” He sat up straight, shuffling down the bed to sit shoulder to shoulder with you. He rested his chin on your shoulder, looking up at you through his fringe. Jaebeom hummed as he slowly slid his hand under your towel and around your waist.

“Mmmm, I was in the mood to mess with you.” You flinched as his fingers gripped your waist. You were teasing him, and he wasn’t pleased.

“I was upset, our plans fell through again.” His hand fell from your waist, his eyes dropped from yours.

“Baby! Baby I know it wasn’t your fault.” You urged, bringing your hands to his face to bring his gaze back.

“But there you were! Topless, knocking on the shower door asking, _begging_ me not to make you wait! And I snapped! I-I… I didn’t like hearing that..” You kissed his forehead and you felt both his arms slide under your towel to pull you into him; his embrace almost crushing as he held you.

You found his stare. It had morphed and the pain that glazed them were replaced with a fire you knew all too well. Jaebeom’s lips parted, his tongue tracing the edges of them. You saw him contemplating the look you were giving him. He knew you were reading him, and he wanted that. He wanted you to know exactly what he wanted, exactly what he was going to do.

Digging his fingers into your waist, Jaebeom pulled you across his lap; flipping you onto your back. Kneeling over you, Jaebeom gently brushed off the damp strands of hair that had clung to your cheek. Curious fingers pulled open your towel and off your body. The night air nipped at your skin. Your arms curling around your body instinctively; your legs clamping together on reflex. Jaebeom tutted, his drilling stare made your hands relax and pull away as he slowly traced a single finger down your body. From your throat to your navel, he was drawing a line of attack, and you knew he wouldn’t hold back.

Through his gentle touches, you could feel the fire-hot blood coursing through his veins with the subtle grazes he left on your naked body. Was it his turn? His turn to play? Your turn to wait?

You thought you had punished him. Punished him enough for standing you up once again. Despite the fact that it wasn’t his fault, and it never is, you couldn’t help but feel dismissed, neglected, abandoned. So, you thought you’d toy with him a little, make him feel an ounce of what you had felt. But now as you lay beneath him, his hard body hovering over you, his gaze penetrating your wavering facade; you knew you shouldn’t have tested him. You shouldn’t have challenged a man whose hunger rivaled your own.

“How many times did I fuck up our plans?” His eyes blackened as he lowered his face to yours.

“Three times?” You nodded, licking the dryness from your lips; your body feeling small under his hold.

“Three times.” His breath hot against your ear. “Don’t forget to count.”

He angled his body to push your legs apart, hands pressing on the mattress under you as he crawled up your body. Faces meeting with only a breath apart, Jaebeom caught your lips in his, kissing you with a fever you both shared. His hand slid behind your neck, fingers raking through your hair. The cold metal of his belt burned against your stomach and you felt every aching inch of him push against your core. Your hand scrambled under him and down his back, your nails finding purchase in his skin.

Jaebeom smirked in this kiss, the corners of his mouth pricking just enough for your eyes to shoot open. Jaebeom dropped his weight onto you, sliding over to your side to trap your arm under him. Snaking his hand under your neck, he grabbed your other hand and knotted your fingers together. Jaebeom’s lips hadn’t left yours, his mouth swallowing every hollow breath and whimpered moan that left yours. His slid his leg under yours, only to trap it with his other.

You ripped your mouth away from him, sucking in deep breaths. You tried to shift, but your body was caught under Jaebeom’s, both your hands trapped and your legs spread apart. It wasn’t a new move, but it was always one that caught you by surprise. Jaebeom always knew how to ensnare you.

“Ba-baby..” Chest dipping with every hitched breath. Jaebeom kissed down your cheek, to your jaw before nipping at the delicate skin on your neck. Your back arched naturally, his tongue drawing circles against your pulse. Your hand desperately fought his, but his hold on your hand was tight, fierce, unbinding.

“Now baby. Remember to count.” You snapped your head to face him, his eyes were dark; pupils completely blown out with lust. You felt a dry swallow travel down your throat as he pressed his lips to yours once again. Eyes shutting quickly to the sensation, you began feeling lost in his kiss; the way his mouth danced with yours, knotting your tongues together in a dark promise. You felt your mind tunnel black on his lips that your skin began to numb, until you felt a strong hand smooth across your stomach. Hot, burning, searing; his fingers drummed against your skin until he slipped a digit between your folds.

All air was stripped from your lungs, your mouth gaping to suck in air as he slowly dragged his finger up and down. Playfully, Jaebeom would graze your clit just to bring it down to your entrance, dipping in shyly just to take it back up. You groaned, bucking your hips against his hand and he snickered against your neck. 

Jaebeom pressed his palm into your pelvis, pushing your hips back down into the bed. Leaving his hand there, you felt it burn. For a moment he didn’t move, opting to make you listen to his breath on your neck and your heartbeat in your ears. Then slowly, Jaebeom pressed a finger tip into your clit. It was pure pressure against your nib and it caused your diaphragm to spasm. You seethed through your teeth, Jaebeom’s static finger made your jaw burn.

‘Jae….” Pleading, clawing your nails into his back in a frenzied desperation. A deep laugh filled your ear, his lips brushing your skin enough to make you squirm. Jaebeom pulled your earlobe between his lips, nibbling the flesh. You wanted so badly to break away from him, have him release you from his hold. That was until he started rubbing circles into your clit. A groan, deep and hoarse, filled the room; your body jerking.

Jaebeom held down your shaking leg, keeping them spread for him. His fingers drew tight, pulsing circles into your clit. Your hips were throbbing, moving against Jaebeom’s hand every time his fingers did. The heat in your stomach was building and the muscles in pelvis began to tighten. Your eyes were glazing over and your heartbeat pounded heavier in your ears. Jaebeom moved faster, his fingers rubbing against your clit almost in time with his racing heart.

“Babe.. I-I’m gonna..” Breathless.

“I know..” Lurid.

As you approached the edge, your body arching off the bed, Jaebeom quickly lifted his hand; leaving your aching core alone to the wind. You crashed your body down, chest heaving; confused and unsatisfied. Jaebeom released his grip on your hand and brushed it across your cheek as he sat up. You pulled your arm out from under him and pushed yourself up to sit. Your eyes narrowed maddeningly at the smirk curling Jaebeom’s lips.

“What was that?!” Jaebeom rolled onto his knees, leaning forward to grab hold of your chin. Pulling your face forward, he held you just in front of his lips.

“That, my love, was number one.” Fear. It was fear that surged through your body. You knew what Jaebeom was like when he was challenged; unrelenting, competitive, proud. And every bit of that was painted on his face. 

Taking his hand off your chin, Jaebeom placed it on your chest. He started to crawl back along the bed towards your feet. He leant forward to kiss your stomach, your hip, your thigh, your knee; until his hand was fully stretched out. Jaebeom pushed you down, forcing your back onto the mattress once again.

Swallowing hard, you could only anticipate his next move. Suddenly, his hands were wrapping around your calves and with a sharp tug, Jaebeom pulled you to the end of the bed. A small giggle escaped your lips.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, baby.” You snapped your head forward, looking to the end of the bed where Jaebeom was kneeling before it. Your feet resting on the edge, Jaebeom caressed your calves, the gentle touches sending shivers across your skin. Pulling one foot to rest on his shoulder, he wrapped one hand around your thigh to pull you closer to him. You couldn’t see his mouth, but you could see his eyes and every shred of his desire flooding them.

“Lean back.” His voice made you tremble. The growl in his words making every hair stand on end. But you did as you were told, waiting for his next move, but never ready for it.

“Jae?” His name shook on your lips.

“Shhh…” He hummed into the side of your leg. Hands resting on your hips to hold them down. Jaebeom kissed your ankle, then the side of your knee before leaving what felt like hundreds of peppered kisses on the inside of your thighs. Jaebeom pushed his hands up your body, finger tips toying with your breasts. Your hands leaped to grab his wrists, your lungs starved of air as he teased you.

Searing kisses planted on your flesh, anywhere than where you needed them the most, gritted your teeth. Digging your nails into Jaebeom’s forearms, you tried to push your core towards his face but his arms held you down firmly. Looking down, you caught Jaebeom’s intense stare, as if he was waiting for you to beg. He watched as your face silently pleaded for him to take you.

His eyebrow cocked, and you felt a cool column of breath blow against your core. Your lungs searched for air, and as you managed to take in one full breath, Jaebeom closed his lips around your clit. Air instantly tunneling out your mouth, you crashed your head back onto the bed. Jaebeom lapped his tongue along your slit, mixing your arousal with his saliva to create a slick surface for his mouth to play.

You tried to speak, tried to form words to tell him what you wanted, what you needed; but every sound crashed in your throat and came out as mangled moans. Jaebeom took your clit between his lips, sucking lightly to create a seal that drove you mad. The pressure of his sucking and his tongue flicking against your clit sent your body reeling. Bucking and thrashing against his arms, Jaebeom slapped his hands around your thighs and pulled you tight against his chest.

Your hands scraped through his hair, pulling at his scalp with the same ferocity his tongue had on your clit. Nothing but your ass was on the bed, your entire body heaved until you arched so far that Jaebeom was practically holding you up. Your body was hot, absolutely melting as his tongue continued licking pulsating circles against your clit.

Then you felt it. The muscles in your core tensing so hard that you could feel that the impending orgasm would break you. Your hips were bucking against Jaebeom’s hold and he knew you were close. Your throat was ragged; moans and strangled screams filling the room. The climax was building, the wave of euphoria about to crash over you and you watched it close in behind shut eyelids.

As you sprinted to serenity, it fell away just as quickly as your body onto the bed. Your legs dropped and your feet crashed onto the floor. You screamed, hands clutching at Jaebeom as he slid out of your grasp.

“Why?!” You wailed, body almost numb from wanting, eyes hooded and hazed. Jaebeom loomed over you, his eyes piercing through the few strands of dignity your quivering body was clutching onto. You scrambled up to sit on the end of the bed, hands lurching to shake Jaebeom’s. He let your hands wring his, let your fingers dig into his flesh and moved to sit beside you.

“What was that one?” He spoke softly, almost sweetly and it made your blood boil. Hands still shaking his for answers, you slammed your shoulder into his.

“I asked you first! What-why are you doing this?” Tears were stinging your eyes but before they could even threaten to fall, Jaebeom has raised his hand to cup your cheek.

“My love, did you forget?” You froze.

“Were you counting?” You remembered. His thumb traced your bottom lip, his tongue dragging across his own. Nodding gently into his hand, you felt his other hand slip out of yours and across the underside of your breast, goosebumps raising under his fingertips like braille. He read them, and your body as if you were his favourite book, eager to turn your pages.

“So, what was that one then?” The softness of his voice had faded, the command returning into the moonlit darkness.

“Number two.” A whisper. A hushed whimper.

“Very good.” Praising, his thumb pulling down your plump lip as you chased his touch. Jaebeom reached over and took your thigh into his grip, pulling you over him.

Straddling his lap, your forearms perched nervously on his shoulders. Jaebeom’s hold on your hips was firm. There was no escape.

“Ready?” You shook your head, a dry swallow scratched your throat. Jaebeom’s thumbs drew indistinct patterns into your waist as he kissed the well between your collarbones.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.” You exhaled through a shudder and without warning Jaebeom pulled you down onto his dick. Painfully hard, throbbing through his pants; he pushed you down onto him for all your overstimulated nerves to fire rapidly.

A strained and tortured moan bore into Jaebeom’s ear, but his hands stayed firm. He rolled your hips so you rubbed against him. You felt everything; everything he was holding back just to do this to you. You felt all his control, and all his weakness as he made you grind against him.

“Jae..Jae..beom, please…” Body shaking, yet under his reign; you let his hands push and dig your core into his erection so hard that you carved your nails into his neck for support.

“I’ve got you..” Reassuring in his onslaught, Jaebeom placed soft kisses on your chest and breasts as his hands continued to drive your hips; riding on his dick unrelentingly.

Your face contorted in pleasure, aching pleasure as your body began to tumble off the edge once again. Faster than before, or the time before that, or the time when even you had denied your own climax. Your core tightened and the muscles in your abdomen burned with ecstasy.

You were moaning uncontrollably, fingers raking across Jaebeom’s shoulders in a demonic plea for him to let you finish.

“Please.. baby, please..” Crying out for release, your body was heaving as Jaebeom pushed his pelvis into yours, digging his dick against your core. His pants were saturated, completed soaked through with your arousal; his belt occasionally flicking against your clit to send you screaming to the ceiling.

Jaebeom wrapped his arms around your waist to ease your shaking as your climax came crashing. But as the wave began to collapse over you, he picked you up and stood from the bed. His hips falling from yours and you wailed into his shoulder.

You slapped his back as he held you, tears stinging against your cheeks as he spun to face the bed; your body held tightly in his arms.

“Why?!” Your blood boiled. Sweet release stripped from you once again and all you could do was scream. Shaking arms and scratching hands held Jaebeom as he crawled onto the bed, laying you down gently. Snaking his hand under your waist, he lifted you to pull you up to rest your head on the pillow.

You were shaking; body overstimulated and drunk with wanting, your skin burned every time Jaebeom touched you. His hands were gentle, brushing away your hair and caressing your cheek with feather-light touches.

Kneeling between your legs, Jaebeom lowered to lie softly on top of you.

“Baby..” You replied with a whimper.

“I’m sorry for being late..” Through hooded eyes you stared into Jaebeom’s. Sincerity and warmth swam within them and all the love you shared washed over you. You brought your hands to his face, Jaebeom sinking into your grasp.

“Baby?” You shifted slightly under his body, thumb brushing over his cheek in reply.

“Do you want me?” Nodding, your eyes locked onto his; hoping he could read all your wanting and hunger in them.

“Baby?” Your hand snaked into his hair, the desperation beginning to burn into your skin as he spoke.

“Can I have you?” His stare was kind, but dripping in desire and you felt a surge of electricity flow through you. Jaebeom felt it too.

Jaebeom straightened, kneeling up to unbuckle his belt completely. Sliding it through his belt loops, Jaebeom dropped it onto the floor. His eyes never left yours, the power his stare could hold was enough to empty your lungs of air. Unfastening his pants, he pushed them down his thighs. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, he pushed them down to his knees. A lump of anticipation tore down your throat; his throbbing erection standing at full attention.

Jaebeom crawled forward onto your body, kicking off his pants and underwear as he kissed up your body. His lips were hot on your skin; his tongue licking every spot where his mouth had left marks on you. You coiled and mewled under him, his hands stroking your legs as he positioned himself between them. Sucking on your collarbone, he hissed when your nails scratched into his back and laughed when your legs curled around his waist.

Jaebeom’s dick was resting against your core, pulsing with desire and you quivered whenever he tapped it against your clit. Jaebeom paused, his eyes searching yours; his hand soft against your cheek.

“Can I?” You crashed your lips into his; your reply a wordless request of dancing tongues.

With a nip at your bottom lip, Jaebeom gave you one last smile before he entered you. Slowly. Painfully slow. Slow enough for your chest to cave in as your lungs hollowed with every inch Jaebeom calmly pushed into you.

You finally inhaled when he penetrated to the hilt, his hips pressing hard against yours as he halted to enjoy the feeling of being inside you. But you felt it. You felt all the tension he had built up for himself as he quivered inside you; his neck flaring and his breath faltering as he flicked his hips to hit just the right spot to make your eyes roll back.

You dug your nails into his back while Jaebeom thrusted slowly. Achingly slow; each movement tempered and strong. His hand gripped heavy on your hip, fingers almost bruising the flesh as he pulled out slowly, just to push in hard again. And he did this over and over again. Pushed his dick in so hard and slow that your stomach felt like it turned upside down as yours toes curled in on themselves.

You could feel your heart hitch with every thrust, every time Jaebeom grinded against you and set all your sensitive flesh on fire. You moaned and wailed, pleaded into his neck as he bit down onto yours.

Tears stung your eyes and you were desperate for release and Jaebeom knew it. He could feel all your longing leach into his skin every time he drove his hips into yours and he wanted it just as badly as you did; he needed it just as badly.

You cried out when Jaebeom buried himself in you one last time; hands coiled into shaking fists, trying to hold him as he snapped his hips against you. Taking his hand from your hip, Jaebeom brushed his thumb against your lip before pulling you into a fevered kiss. Rough and passionate, Jaebeom wanted you to know that you drove him just as mad as he did you. His lips wanted you to understand that you were his everything, and as you shook beneath him, Jaebeom wanted you to have it all.

Pulling his lips away, he searched for your eyes; begging for you to listen to him through your agony.

“If you want it, take it.” Your eyes darted into Jaebeom’s loving stare, his breath slow and measured; his embrace soothed you. Dropping onto his elbow, he brushed your hair from your cheeks and pressed his forehead to yours. You could feel his heartbeat on your chest; his hips stuttering as you tensed around him.

“It’s yours. I’m yours.” Jaebeom slid a hand down your leg and the other under your back to pull you on top of him. You rocked your head back, the new position making Jaebeom completely bottom out inside you. You shuddered, clenching around his dick so hard that Jaebeom broke the silence with a guttural moan.

Leaning forward, you stared deeply into Jaebeom’s eyes as his hand reached for your face. Thumbing away the tear that fell down your cheek, he whispered.

“I love you.”

Your nerves fired and your blood coursed hot like lava. Fevered, emboldened, ruined; you began rolling your hips, driving your core against Jaebeom’s dick. Snapping your hips harder and harder, you felt him hit every spot deep inside you; riding him until your vision blurred and his throat scratched dry with moans.

You tore at his chest while he tore at your hips; Jaebeom holding a hand flat against your stomach to help you rock your hips on him mercilessly. He could feel your muscles tensing and as you stamped your hand down onto his abs for support, you could feel them tightening. You both chased the high; pulling, pushing, screaming for the orgasm you were both denied since your very first plans were cancelled.

You bounced unrelentingly on Jaebeom’s dick, hunting euphoria and scratching down Jaebeom’s arms as he fought for his own. Waves and waves of pleasure were knocking, your body beginning to shudder and shake every time you snapped your hips against him. Jaebeom clamped his hands onto your hips, digging his fingers into your ass as he thrusted deep into you.

“Fuck! Oh my go-” You screamed, head tipped completely back as his tip hit your favourite spot.

“Babe, I’m-”

“Me… too..” Through strangled moans, you snapped your hips, your climax crashing over you harder than it ever had before. You shook and dug your nails into Jaebeom’s wrists as you continued to roll your hips. You rode him roughly through your high, making sure he reached his. His hold on your hips tightened, his jaw clenching as you bucked against him.

Jaebeom’s body arched off the bed, his head tipping back as he shouted out his release. Lurching forward, he wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly as he shook through his climax. Combing your fingers through his hair, your held him against your breasts and tried to let your breathing settle. Ragged columns of air tumbled out of Jaebeom’s mouth as he shuddered beneath you. Clenching your walls around his dick, you giggled when he whimpered; sinking his teeth into your breasts gently in disapproval.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Jaebeom lifted you as he stood; turning around to gently place you back onto the bed. He sat beside you, letting you curl around him as he planted soft kisses on your cheek and shoulder. You felt as peace, finally able to have him; be with him in the most intimate way your relationship deserved. But as you sunk into your revelry, Jaebeom turned to stand; picking up his pants and pulling them on swiftly.

“Excuse me, what are you doing?” You snapped, your bliss slowly fading away.

“Getting ready to go out.” Jaebeom quipped back, a devilish smirk making your eyebrow cock.

“Why?” Protesting, you flopped back onto the bed, patting down the empty space beside you; praying he’d accept the invitation. Holding out a hand to you, he tipped his chin; a gentle smile and adoring look asking you to take it.

“Because I owe you a date.”


End file.
